User talk:The Parius
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki The Parius! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 18:33, March 25, 2012 Welcome Hey. First, sign your posts so it's easier for people to reply to you. If you have questions, you can ask me or any of the other admins.(Persona and Ash) That's what we're here for. Also, the Fairy Tail Wiki is full of helpful information on the series-- it's well put together, so no need to worry. Welcome to the Fanon, Parius. I hope you enjoy your time here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, in edit mode, click "Add other templates". Then, in the search bar, start typing in the word "property". A list of suggestions will drop down. Click the one that says "Template: Property", it should be the very first one. It will take you to the edit mode of said template. Then type your user name into the blank textbox on the left side. Click preview to make sure it looks right; then hit publish and there you have it. Also make sure that before you do all this, the blinking cursor is at the top of the article-- so the template is at the right place.' ' Now. that's the long way, went you go to templates, it should have "Template: Property" under mosty frequently used-- just click that and you're taken to the template. I hope that helps. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Looks like you figured the image thing out. Also, you're not signing your post right, it doesn't link to your talk page. Just hit the signature button.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) It's alright. Also, sure, I'll check it out later for you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:32, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm not done yet, but you need to work on your grammar and spelling in articles. A good article should have both presentable grammar and spelling. Slip ups are gonna happen though, I understand. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) There's a link to a spellcheck site under community messages, just so you know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You can ask someone if they want to RP with you, as in like a battle. I'm not doing RPs as is, since I have school and enough of my own stuff on here to worry about, sorry.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC) The Seals of Heaven and Hell a couple of things: 1 here are the kanji and romanji for the magic: 天国と地獄のシール and Tengokutodjigoku no shīru 2 would it be alright if i made a character that uses this magic? Leengard Ustan 02:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) your welcome, and those parameters will be followed. Parius will be the teacher, and i'll let you know as soon as i get started on a page Leengard Ustan 00:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright, character made, see Tamashi Kui and let me know what you think Leengard Ustan 02:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) yeah, sure you can leave it as a comment i don't mind Leengard Ustan 22:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Roleplay, perhaps? lol that sounds interesting, so sure, why not? i had an idea for a "corrupted" seal release for Tamashi but haven't decided how to do that, this might help Leengard Ustan 22:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, do we want it as a backstory-type of roleplay? like when Tamashi parts ways with Parius, or do you have a different plan? Leengard Ustan 01:06, April 24, 2012 (UTC) alright, i've got it started here A Test from the Past Leengard Ustan 01:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) cool Knightwalker591 23:14, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Lol Executioner of the Council "Executioner" isn't actually an official title. In fact, I have him as a Special Operations Agent in his infobox. The task has merely fallen to him because Diaz saw that his skillset was perfect for this kind of work. --[[User:Deadskin|'deadskin']] ....[ ] 02:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course. You can even make him the former head if you want. [[User:Deadskin|'deadskin']] ....[ ] 02:50, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Fire magic stuff Fire magic is a basic elemental magic, while Fire-Make is a Maker Magic variation of it. You'd need to ask the person who made it, to use it. But having fire magic would not automatically give the character the ability to use Fire-Make.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) It's up to you to know if he needs it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:08, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Character Link Of course! Use whatever idea you feel in mine with our characters! Thank you and I really like your ideas for Atama! Have you ever thought of hellfire? EmperorMasakado 23:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: 10 Blades Sounds like epic fun, sure i'll help out with that ^_^ plus i think i kinda already made a hammer than sorta fits that see Gottes Hexenjäger Leengard Ustan 02:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) yeah, saw the pages after i left you the message, but yeah, I'll make a character to weild one of them, i'd like to have Shiroizugaikotsu if someone else hasn't claimed it already Leengard Ustan 02:13, May 24, 2012 (UTC) alright, and i'll do what i can to get as many people looking at that page as possible Leengard Ustan 02:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) still working on coming up with a character to weild Shiroizugaikotsu, but did you have any specific powers that the sword was supposed to have? or should i come up with something myself? Leengard Ustan 04:40, May 25, 2012 (UTC) k, thanks for the info that is probably already on the page, but just wanted to make sure Leengard Ustan 05:00, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea there is, but your page needs an infobox, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm setting up right now (in the other tab). Also, I'm renaming the page. By renaming, I mean, removing the "The". Never put that at the start of the title of an organization. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Parius Chitose Review Just letting you know that I'm currently working on his review. Expect it to be done within the next couple of days. You can follow my progress here. [[User:Deadskin|'deadskin']] ....[ ] 22:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Yo Sorry, man. Only I make Vistas for now. Why not make your own noble family? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, if they're in some good standing, sure, you can make them friends with the Vistas but not at the level of the Uzumaki/Senju. I wouldn't really consider losing many members to violence a fall from grace, unless it was an internal conflict. It's more like just a decline in a prestige. Fall from grace is like the family did something wrong and immoral altogether. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll check it out. But first, I'd say call them the Chitose Family. I mean, FT is all western culture where the japanese culture is limited to just weapons and attire for a small amount of people. Clan's most of an eastern term, but that's up to you. No big deal in the end.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about that helped the Military part though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) No, it's fine. And it makes sense. I mean the family name part. However, the part about the military should be removed. They didn't need any help at that time, things were far more stable at that point. I think the Dragon Warriors part is cool, kind of shows off their warrior spirit. Kind of like spartans lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Just make them a family of fierce Mages. Making mage families is fun when you know what you want to do with them. If anything, spend more time thinking about what kind of family they are and their way of doing things. But I figure you realized this already. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing I guess. Interesting concept I must say :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 22:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll be a little while, but I'll make one :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 22:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, go ahead. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, first, what were you planning to put? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Clashing just once is better. I'd say leave the outcome of the battle as unresolved with both of them respecting each other's strength. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) House of Life Lee, Leen, Gard. it really doesn't matter how i'm referred to, as long as it's some part of my user name and sure Parius, you can make a mage for the House of Life Leengard Ustan 21:22, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Kuroi'll do fine for being part of the guild, all i've gotta say about the page is to have you finish him up ^^ other than that i'll add him to the page and add the guild to his infobox for ya Leengard Ustan 21:29, June 10, 2012 (UTC) hey, letting you know that i've finally done something that "Corrupted Seal" idea i mentions a while back see: Omega chapter 5 (though the story as a whole would probably make more sense if you read it from the begining) and Tamashi Kui's page Leengard Ustan 03:55, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Zikimura I would like to. However, I am busy so it won't happen for a while. I have university assignments to do. But yes, I think it will be a good idea to do the rp.[[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 23:52, June 17, 2012 (UTC)ZIkimura Hey, can I make a swordsman for the 10 Swords of Destiny? The character I want to choose is Verethragna for the blade Hōchō. Zikimura NowiePark 09:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Parius, if it's alright with you, I've decided to use the Chino-Ame for the character. I'll get working on '''her after I finish this post but, just a question. Is there anything I should know about this blade? I know that it's abnormally sharp, are there any other properties or is that it? Thankies NowiePark 10:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) An Knight's Blessing Knightwalker591 02:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Nice work i hope to rp with you sometime on MSN or help you if needed Knightwalker591 12:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ff.13fan@hotmail.com if you wanna if you want Knightwalker591 20:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Well if you add me on MSN i will teach you Atama Name him "Atama Chitose I", as in, Atama Chitose the first. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) create a Chitose? hm... sounds like a challenge. I accept XD i'll give you the link once i'm done Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) alright, the Chitose is done! please see Suekko Chitose and let me now what you think Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:54, July 16, 2012 (UTC) WHOO! challenge defeated! I'll now start working on the page for his magic, since i didn't want to make the magic until he was approved. And Nowie-kun has agreed to have Atama involved in White Skull vs Blood Rain, though neither of us seem sure as to how to involve him or you (if you wanted to write in it too). I suppose for writing it could go me, Nowie, you since me and Nowie have already started or if you wanted I could write Atama's parts for you (True-Clown-Prince really like how I wrote his character into The Omega Stories). I'll let you decide how we involve you Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) alright then! ^^ we'll get to work on it and hopefully it'll become a great sidestory Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:39, July 17, 2012 (UTC) you can write your part now if you'd like Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:15, July 17, 2012 (UTC) gah! though the challenge was defeated i can't think up a decent way to incorporate the Dragon Wave into Suekko's magic without actually making it one of the spells which would be slightly problematic. any ideas? Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:38, July 18, 2012 (UTC) yeah alright, i see what you're saying, i'll just rethink how i was trying to do that and come up with something else btw have you done your bit with White Skull vs Blood Rain? Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC) lol alright, lemme or Nowie know when you've added your part to the story Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) hey, Nowie-kun's having some internet problems so for White Skull vs Blood Rain it'll be u n' me for a bit, so it's ur turn with the story, hope you'll be able to think up a good part (since you weren't happy with your last one) side note, i did give Suekko a Dragon Wave spell, could you look it over and lemme know how it looks? Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) White Skull Hey, it's your turn with White Skull vs Blood Rain Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Parius, sorry it took so long. I had a tonne of assignments to do and even now I still have quite allot of Homework. Anyways, it is officially your turn to work on the White Skull vs Blood Rain RP. Have fun! The Pink Sheep 11:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) well, that's quite the addition to the story ^^' it's kind of stumped me as to what exactly to do next...TT_TT give me a couple of days, i'll keep reading WSvBR and if i can't think up something then i'll ask you to take your part just a little further wish me luck --Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yo. I realized I forgot to tell you but anyways, the story's been updated so uhh...your turn and stuff...yeah :D I set it up so that you can chuck in whatever you want in there although I have to admit, the arrival of Parius surprised me quite a bit. Anyways, update when you have time and have fun :D The Pink Sheep 07:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Parius uhh, I guess I forgot to remind you again sorry about that :P but it's now your turn to do the RP; White Skull vs Blood Rain The Pink Sheep 07:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) hey, Parius-kun if you ever get back on two things 1) White Skull vs Blood Rain has continued to Destruction of the Dragon Lair 2) I would like to make a character who wields Tamashī-Taberu show some sign of life! even if it's just a message going "hey i'm still alive" Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) hooray! you are still alive! that's great, not so much that your comp crapped out on you, but still and thanks about the sword I'll let you know when I have the character made (may take a while, what with classes and homework and whatnot) Leengard Ustan (talk) 16:02, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Parius I was wondring if i could make my character Tsubasa Kanata weild the Fang Tsunasa --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) wind I was gonna give him wind magic but I could change it to whatever magic you had planed for the sword. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 06:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Too late It's 4am where I am lol I'm just finishing up some ideas on one of my characters and then I'm heading off to bed. Sorry. I have work Monday to Friday and as well, so it's not possible. How about this weekend? If you're free this weeked, can you leave a message? Also, can you sign in your posts? It took me a while to figure out how to check who's writing to me, when they haven't signed with the ~tildes. Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura